A Christmas Remembered
by Animeguitar96
Summary: T'was the month of December and all through Magnolia, the town was preparing for the Holidays; except the Iron Dragon Slayer who for some reason hated Christmas. With this on the line, Levy makes the decision to give him a Christmas so fine. But will it all go to plan? Or will it fan out and make him hate Christmas more?
1. Chapter 1: I Hate Christmas

Author's note: since it's the Holidays, I decided to write a story that takes place during This time of year. One that's unique, well, enjoy!

* * *

**A Christmas Remembered**

**Chapter 1: I Hate Christmas.**

The snow was falling peacefully in Magnolia. The cobblestone streets were coated with a light dust of snow, people were walking around town and buying gifts for the coming Holidays. For Levy, this was her favorite time of year. She walked down the snow covered streets, in a orange snow coat, a red hat, red snow boots, an orange scarf, a long pair of warm pants and a smile on her face.

She hummed a few verses of _Sleigh Ride_ and headed straight for the Guild. Levy just couldn't wait to see how The Guild looked this year; they got so many new members over the years it was going to be the best Christmas ever! Eventually, Levy reached The Guild and couldn't believe her eyes.

There was a large Christmas tree in the center of The Guild, people were decorating the tree and everything! Reedus was making ornaments with his Pict-o- Magic, Lucy and Laki were stringing popcorn onto the tree, Natsu was lighting candles on the tree and eating the string popcorn (only to be whacked in the head by Lucy).

Erza had some ornaments from when they were kids put up, Jet and Droy were putting up a few of the lights along with Happy and Carla, and Makarov was searching several boxes along with his grandson.

"What are you looking for Master?" Levy asked.

"Two ornaments Levy dear!" said Makarov "One that's very special to me, and the other is one that belonged to The First Master."

"Master Mavis had a special ornament?"

"Yes! One that she created when she first founded Fairy Tail. I could never find it but I felt it was time to find it... Found it!"

"You found the ornament?"

"No, even better! The one that's important to me!" He pulled himself out of the box and walked over to his grandson, he was wearing a green Christmas sweater with red Fairy Tail marks all over it.

"This one your mom gave me before your first year!" Makarov said to his grandson. Levy looked at the ornament and couldn't help but feel it was cute. It was Laxus before his first year, he was sitting in a high chair, covered in baby mash, had a smile on his face and had blonde hair; Laxus just looked at it embarrassed.

"I don't even remember that." Laxus muttered.

"Heheh, I even have some home videos." For the first time in Levy's life, she saw Laxus' whole face turned bright red.

Levy looked around The Guild and noticed Gajeel, he was sitting in his corner alone, giving the tree the nastiest glare he could give. Levy could swear, she heard a low growl from him. _What's going on with him? _Levy thought. She walked over to the bar where Mira was cleaning the glasses.

"Hi Levy!" she smiled "What can I get you?"

"How about one non-alcoholic apple cider and one Cinnamon Ale?" Levy asked.

"Ooh, for Gajeel?"

"Yeah, might cheer him up."

"I don't know why but when we started decorating the tree, he just got all moody. I haven't seen him like this before." She gave Levy the two mugs and Levy gave her a tip. She walked over to the spot where Gajeel was and plopped the tankard of Cinnamon Ale in front of him.

"Figured you might need it." Levy told him. He stared at her and grunted a thank you to her before taking a sip "It looks nice so far huh?"

"Tch, nothing special." Gajeel grunted.

"Now that I realize it, it's your first Christmas as a member of Fairy Tail!"

"Your point?"

"Well, aren't you excited?-"

"Why should I be?" Gajeel cut "Christmas is just another excuse for people to buy gifts." Levy looked at him with wide eyes.

"Are you ok?" Levy asked.

"Peachy." he replied sarcastically.

"You don't sound it, is it the cold weather? I can help you with relief-"

"You want to know why I'm like this?!" the whole Guild stood there and watched the fight "I **HATE** Christmas! I always hated it! There's nothing good about it! Christmas is just a false holiday and a good excuse for people to buy and get presents! It's just another day in the calender! Nothing special about it!" They all looked at the scene before them, Levy looked at him; stunned. What's gotten into him? He let out a long sigh.

"If anyone wants me, which I doubt after my little outburst. I'll be at home." he got up, grabbed his leather jacket and walked out of The Guild into the snowy city.

"Gajeel..." Levy whispered.

* * *

Gajeel opened the door to his one floor cottage and slammed the door out of anger.

"Take it easy there big guy!" a voice screamed.

"I'm home Lily!" Gajeel grumbled "Where are ya?"

"In the Living room." Gajeel kicked his boots off and walked right into the living room. His eyes widened when he saw the Living room.

There was a medium sized tree being decorated with cat-related ornaments in the living room, the once dull gray walls were now coated in multi-colored lights, most were decorated to look like fish, angelic wings and the Extalia insignia.

"Lil, what is all this crap?" Gajeel asked.

"It's to celebrate the Holidays!" Lily smiled while flying up to the medium-sized tree to put up another ornament."

"Well, could you take this down? I'm sick of looking at Christmas crap-"

"It's not Christmas I'm celebrating!" Lily explained "That's a human holiday which of course I respect, but I'm celebrating Exceedmas!"

"The hell is that?"

"It's like your traditional Christmas." Lily explained "But we celebrate it as Exceeds, we have different traditions in some ways but some are similar to your holida-"

"Well whatever it is I want this out of the house by tonight." Gajeel spat "I hate the holidays and want nothing to do with them."

"Gajeel, where's your Christmas Spirit?" Lily asked.

"It died along with my childhood." he said in a gruff tone and plopped onto the couch.

"I'll grab you some traditional Exceedmas cookies. Might lessen your sour mood." PantherLily walked out of the room and soon headed to the kitchen.

"Oh, Gajeel!" Lily called out from the kitchen "For Christmas Eve and Christmas Day, I'm going to the Exceed Village in the mountains. They invited me for the celebration and it's the first one I've been to one since I was considered a 'Fallen', you don't mind if I go do you?"

"No," Gajeel tried to say in a cold tone "I don't mind, go have your fun with your friends." Actually, Gajeel did mind. Christmas was his least favorite holiday and he didn't plan to go to The Guild and celebrate. Why celebrate a holiday he hates? But, he secretly didn't want Lily to go so he doesn't have to spend the holiday alone. God, he hated being alone. What Makarov told him when he found Gajeel in the ruins of Phantom Lord was true: _"There are people in this world that enjoy being alone, but there isn't a single person who can bear solitude."_ God, he hated this time of year so much! He wished he could just hibernate like those bears and wake up in the spring only to have no winter to worry about, no stupid holidays or anything.

* * *

A knock on the door was soon heard, Gajeel got up from the couch and cursed under his breath. He walked over to the door.

"For God sake, what the hell do you want?!" Gajeel screamed only to realize it was Levy.

"Gajeel," Levy whispered "I-I just came to check on you." Gajeel calmed down for a moment.

"Come in." he grunted. Levy walked in behind him and removed her winter coat and hat.

"You were pretty angry at The Guild."

"Why shouldn't I be? I hate Christmas."

"Well why? Why do you hate it so much?"

Lily walked in with his traditional Exceedmas cookies.

"Ah, Levy!" Lily smiled "Good to see you, may I offer a cookie?"

"I would love one Lily." Levy took a red and green Exceed insignia shaped cookie and bit into it.

"I'm not gonna say a word." Gajeel grumbled.

"Why not?" Levy asked.

"Because it's no one's damn business."

"Well, we're your friends you can tell us anything."

"This is between me and the world Shrimp, I want no one to get involved."

"Gajeel you know this is unhealthy." Levy pleaded "Please, I'm literally begging you to tell us why you hate Christmas so much-"

"You want to know why?!" Gajeel screamed "Fine, the reason I hate Christmas so much, is because I never had one! Are you happy now!?"

Levy and Lily looked at the man with shock; what could they say? Levy couldn't help but think to herself:

_H-he never had a Christmas before? _


	2. Chapter 2: Pine Tree

Author's Note: chapter two! I hope you all enjoy this! By the way, I'm updating this series twice a week then once a week cause of the Holidays. Well enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 2: The First Step Involves a Pine Tree**

Levy and Lily looked at Gajeel stunned; what could they say to him? That he doesn't know until he tries? That maybe if he gave it one more chance he could have a good Christmas? No, all Levy could say to him was:

"Y-you never had a Christmas before?" Gajeel sighed and looked down at his bare feet.

"No." he grumbled "I haven't."

"Well why?" Levy asked "Natsu always had a Christmas, and so did Wendy-"

"I grew up in a cave with a dragon for a father Shrimp." he cut "I didn't learn about human holidays, only very few. After Metalicana disappeared, I traveled the country to find him. I learned about Christmas and natrually I wanted to celebrate it with him when I found him. Tch, to be honest I don't think that's going to happen. I was promised by a lot of families I could celebrate with them but it never happened, they just gave me scraps for food and told me to leave. When I joined Phantom Lord, Jose wanted nothing to do with the holiday. Said it was a no good sissy holiday and that if he caught anyone celebrating it, they would be humiliated in front of The Guild and kicked out."

Levy and Lily's jaws dropped. Levy knew Phantom Lord was a horrible guild but she wasn't expecting it to be _**that **_ bad.

"That's horrible." Lily commented.

"Well what do ya expect?" Gajeel shrugged "It's Jose we're talking about. Bastard can rot in hell for all I care."

"Maybe I can help you get the Christmas you always wanted!" Levy perked up "It would be such a shame to see you so glum on Christmas Day!"

"No thanks Shrimp." he said while crossing his arms and looking at the Exceedmas tree "I was promised that so many times I lost count; besides, I gave it up years ago. Just like my chance of finding Metalicana."

"Come on Gajeel," Levy pleaded "No one deserves to never have a Christmas. You of all people deserve one." She got up and headed over to the two males' closet. She grabbed a cute coat that was obviously bought for one of those craft store dolls and Gajeel's leather jacket. She closed the doors on the closet and handed them their jackets.

"Where are we going?" asked Lily while putting his jacket on.

"Getting Gajeel a Christmas Tree of course!" Levy smiled "Magnolia Pines is still opened, let's get a tree now so we don't have to deal with the crowd!" The two males exchanged glances before grabbing their coats and leaving for Magnolia Pines.

* * *

"Seriously," Gajeel grumbled "What the hell is the point of this?" He stared at a Pine Tree that stood in front of him.

"It's part of Christmas Tradition!" Levy smiled "A pine tree is put in the house and you decorate it with ornaments!"

"Tch, sounds stupid if you ask me Shrimp." her cheeks puffed out which made him give her his signature smirk.

"Just pick a pine tree." Gajeel rolled his eyes at the young script mage and began to look around. He then noticed Levy writing something down on paper.

"What's that?" he asked with curious eyes.

"A list." Levy replied.

"For what?"

"Of things we're going to have to do to make this a perfect Christmas!" Gajeel raised an eyebrow and looked at the list. It said:

"** For Gajeel's Perfect Christmas:**

**A pine tree**

**A Christmas Ham/ Perfect dinner**

**Ornaments**

**Christmas Cookies**

**Caroling**

**A Perfect Snow Day**

**Christmas Day with Friends and Family (Fairy Tail)**

**Presents**

**Christmas Shopping **

**A Sleigh Ride around Magnolia**

**A Picture with Santa**"

Gajeel blinked when he finished reading the list.

"That's nice of ya Shrimp but I don't really give a crap about all of this." he told her.

"Well I do!" Levy said pridefully "Everyone in Fairy Tail gets a Christmas, you're a Fairy Tail Mage now and deserve a Christmas." Gajeel just sighed; he knew Levy was difficult but not _**this **_ difficult.

"Gajeel, Levy!" Lily called "I found one!" Levy and Gajeel ran over and found a tiny tree, standing there.

"It's adorable!" Levy smiled "But we need something a bit bigger than that. I don't think that one's ready to be a Christmas Tree."

"What about this one?" Gajeel asked while pointing to an already dead tree.

"No way!" Levy squeaked.

"Levy-Chan!" A voice suddenly broke out. Levy looked behind her and found Lucy along with Natsu and Happy walking over to her.

"Lu-chan!" Levy squealed and hugged the big breasted blonde "What're you doing here? I thought you already got your Christmas Tree."

"I did have one." Lucy sighed "Until these two came along." She pointed at Natsu and Happy.

"Natsu set Lucy's tree on fire." Happy explained to Levy.

"Not my fault that the damn tree burned to the ground!" Natsu screamed.

"But it _**is **_your fault that some of my Christmas ornaments are now ruined!" Lucy screamed back "Some of those were priceless family heirlooms! One of them was made by my grandmother when she was a little girl!"

"I'm still really sorry about that!" Natsu pleaded "I promised I would buy you a new tree and get those ornaments repaired! Mira knows a few spells!" Lucy rolled her eyes.

"So that's why I'm here." Lucy told Levy "What are you doing here by the way?"

"We're getting Gajeel a tree." Levy replied, Lucy raised an eyebrow.

"Didn't he say he hates Christmas?" she asked.

"I spoke with him and found out why. So I'm trying to give him the best Christmas ever!"

"That's so sweet of you!" Lucy chimed before she whispered "But are you sure that you don't want Santa to drop him off under your tree?"

"Lu-chan!" Levy blushed "I-I can't believe you just said that!"

"Said what?" asked a gruff voice. The girls looked behind themselves and found Gajeel looking at them.

"N-nothing." Levy studdered which caused Gajeel to raise a studded eyebrow.

"Anyway, I found a tree that might look great in my place." Gajeel grumbled.

"LUCY!" Natsu screamed suddenly "I found a new tree!"

"The hell is he doing here?!"

"Getting Lucy a new tree!"

"Well my tree is better!"

"Prove it!" The two men ran the same direction while the girls and Exceeds followed.

They all soon arrived at a spot in the center of Magnolia Pines where Gajeel and Natsu stopped right at a tree.

"That's the tree I pick!" they screamed in unison while pointing at the same tree. The girls looked at the tree surprised; it was a beautiful tree. The correct ammount of Pine needles, medium sized, a very healthy shade of green and the branches looked healthy. The two Dragon Slayers stared at each other when they realized the tree they picked was one in the same.

"This tree is mine Salamander!" Gajeel screamed at The Fire Dragon Slayer.

"Dream on, Metalhead!" Natsu screamed back "This tree is going to be in Lucy's house and that's final!"

"Just because you burned down your girlfriend's tree doesn't give you the right to pick a new one for her!"

"It was an accident! And why are you here? You hate Christmas!"

"None of your Goddamn business why I'm here!" Gajeel growled "The tree is mine!" He suddenly turned his arm into a giant chainsaw. Natsu's hand bursted into flames.

"Oh God." Levy muttered. She and Lucy picked their Exceeds up simultaneously and ran out of the area.

"What's going on?" asked Happy.

"Seems to me a fight is going to happen." Lily replied.

* * *

And a fight indeed happen, it leveled and burned about most of Magnolia Pines. People in the area evacuated as soon as they saw the fight. When it ended, Lucy summoned Aquarius and managed to put a bit of the fires out.

"Well," Levy said uneasily "At least the tree they wanted survived." Lucy and the Exceeds looked and realized Levy was right; the tree was still standing. It was standing until it bursted into flames and was soon put out with water.

"You're welcome." Aquarius growled "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to a Christmas Party with my boyfriend. Yes, my _Boyfriend._" before disappearing into a bright light.

"Uh... Lu-Chan?" Levy suddenly said.

"Yeah Levy-chan?" she replied.

"Maybe it's best if we both get fake trees for Christmas."

"I agree with you 100% Levy." Lucy swallowed "Non flammable to be exact."

"At least it will be less harmful to The Environment." Levy smiled wryly. Gajeel and Natsu suddenly got up from where they were lying and went over to their respective females.

"Let's go Shrimp." Gajeel grumbled.

"C'mon Luce," Natsu waved "Let's head to the store." With those words said, the group left for Magnolia's Christmas Shop to buy a fake Christmas tree.


	3. Chapter 3:Christmas Shopping

Author's note: Alright, here comes chapter 3, I hope you enjoy it it has to be one of my favorites. This is one we all probably dread during the holidays... please note: there's heavy language usage and drug references.

* * *

**Chapter 3 :Christmas Shopping**

Gajeel, Levy and Lily soon returned from Magnolia's Christmas Shop with a fake tree in tow and setted it up next to the Exceedmas tree. They also bought a few boxes of ornaments and began to decorate the tree into the perfect Christmas tree.

"Ok," Levy said while putting the ornament boxes into a large plastic container "We got our tree and ornaments, now it's time for something everyone loves!" Gajeel raised a studded eyebrow.

"Which would be..." he asked.

"Christmas Shopping!" Gajeel's face paled hearing that; he always tried to avoid the mall around this time of year. But the thing was, who was he going to spend his money on for this Holiday and who in their right mind was willing to spend on him?

As if knowing what was on his mind; Levy put her hand on his hand. He blushed at this sight.

"It will be alright," Levy said "As long as your there with me we'll be ok. We should make a list of people we need to get for this year." She left the room and returned with three-four pieces of paper and pens. She each gave them a piece and a pen and left the extra paper on the table.

Gajeel stared at the paper; who was he going to get for? He definitley wasn't going to get for Salamander. The Ice bastard could go to hell for all he cared, Wingus and Dingus were a big fat NO. So the only ones he could get a gift for were Juvia, Levy, Lily and maybe The Master. He watched as Levy wrote an entire list of people she was going to get for while Lily only wrote about ten or nine names.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Levy said after putting the pen away "I got to head back to Fairy Hills for the night. Meet up with me at The Guild and we can all go Christmas shopping! Have a good night guys!" She gave both a hug before waving goodbye and leaving the house.

"Tch, today was a waste." Gajeel grumbled. Lily looked at Gajeel with a stern look.

"She's trying to make you happy." Lily defended "She hates seeing you miserable and just wants you to be happy.

"I don't even care anymore Lil, I gave up on this stupid holiday years ago. You think I want to be reminded of those terrible times in my life?"

"She's just trying to make you happy." Lily deadpanned "She wants those terrible memories to go away by making new ones. Gajeel, you may not like it but at least give it a chance." Gajeel let out a long sigh.

"Fine." he grumbled "I won't like it though."

* * *

The very next day, Levy met with Gajeel and Lily and they headed straight for the Train Station.

"Again," Gajeel asked "Why are we taking the train to Oak Town?" They were now at the train station paying for their tickets to Oak Town.

"Magnolia doesn't have a mall." Levy replied "And the town's shops get busy this time of year. Oak Town is the only place that's large enough to have a mall." Levy knew Gajeel wasn't looking forward to this; not only that, Oak Town was the home to The Phantom Lord Guild. But fortunately, Levy thought ahead of time and managed to find a route to the mall that avoided the abandoned guild at all causes.

"Oh God." Gajeel said while clutching the seat of the train "I freaking hate this!" His face began to turn a pale green and he began to dry heave; thank God this was a fifteen minute trip.

* * *

The Fifteen minutes ended and Gajeel was capable of taking a sigh of relief; he wobbled his way up and walked with Levy and Lily and there, Gajeel looked around the train station. Oak Town Train Station. It was decorated with many Holiday decorations to celebrate people's different ethnics. His red eyes stared at the Train Station Clock which was coated in bows and fake snow.

"A lot different then I remember." he grumbled.

"Well, it's been years since you've been here." Levy reasoned "And you moved to Magnolia so it's going to be a little weird for you to see your old town." Gajeel just grunted. They walked down the streets of the old castle town and soon arrived at a castle like shopping center; Oak Town Mall.

"Ok here's the plan." Levy began "We got to the Take a Picture with Santa then we do our shopping."

"Why not wait until the shopping is over?" asked Lily.

"Because the line gets longer later in the day. We're better getting it over with; plus, I got the cutest outfit for Lily!" She pulled out of her bad a child's elf costume. Lily paled when he saw the outfit.

_This is a disgrace to my kind._ Lily thought; Gajeel smirked, he was going to enjoy this.

"Come on Lil," Gajeel gloated "just put on the costume."

"No!" Lily screamed like a pouting child "I won't do it."

"Get in the freaking costume!" Levy grabbed Lily by the legs while Gajeel forced the shirt on. Fifteen minutes and multiple scratches later, Lily was in the cutest Elf Costume known to man.

"Ok, let's get to the First Aid Station and go get our picture." Levy said.

"This is ridiculous." Lily muttered.

"Shut it." Gajeel growled in the Exceed's ear "The quicker we get that picture, the quicker you're out of that costume."

* * *

Five minutes later, Levy, Gajeel were healed and on line to see Mall Santa with Lily. For some reason; this Santa smelled _familiar _to Gajeel. He didn't know why, but it seemed like a scent he was use to in his Phantom Lord days.

"Something wrong Gajeel?" Levy asked.

"Nothing Shrimp." Gajeel replied "I thought I smelled something."

"What's wrong?" Lily whispered at the side to Gajeel.

"I smell something familiar." Gajeel replied.

"What do you mean?"

"I smell something I haven't smelled since my Phantom Lord days. I don't even know if it is him, I mean why the hell would he be- holy shit it really is him." Lily looked ahead of the line to see what Gajeel was talking about; there, dressed in a Santa Claus outfit with a child on his lap was Jose Porla, the former Guild Master of Phantom Lord.

"Hey Shrimp," Gajeel said to Levy "can we go shopping and come back later when there's a different Santa?"

"Why?" Levy asked "We're already on line, why leave and come back?"

"Cause I don't like the looks of this Santa." Gajeel covered up "Looks bad to me." Levy raised an eyebrow, he was hiding something.

"What is it Gajeel?" she asked "What are you hiding from me?" he sighed.

"Look Shrimp, the santa we're about to see is from a past we both don't want to remember... Now, let's take my advice and get the hell out of-"

"Well look who it is," said an evil laced voice "Gajeel Redfox and what's this? The Little Fairy of Fairy Tail and a hairball in an elf costume?" that voice; Levy knew that voice. _Jose Porla._ She looked and found the ugly man giving her a toothy smile though the fake beard.

"The hell you doing here Porla?" Gajeel growled "You friggin hate Christmas!"

"Nice to see you too." he said sarcastically "And for your information, ever since the little scuffle with Fairy Tail, I've been out of a job and job hunting for years. This is my first real job in years. So..."

"So what? So you could support your drug habit?" They all looked at Gajeel with a stunned look "You didn't think I didn't know? I'm a fucking Dragon Slayer! I picked up the scent of crack a mile away."

"I cleaned my act." Jose deadpanned.

"Sure ya did." Levy rolled her eyes and walked over to the woman dressed as Santa's wife.

"Excuse me," Levy said politely "But we're having some issues with this Santa, can you please tell us when the next Santa is coming in?"

"I'm sorry Miss but this is our only Santa today." the woman said with a sad smile "He'll be in for the rest of the day until tomorrow and that's the busiest time for us."

"You're kidding!"

"No, this is the only time when we're not busy. Not only that our boss likes to sky rocket the price. Lord knows why, so I'm sorry, this is the only time you could get a picture with him." Levy sighed, it was Gajeel's first Christmas so it was better to give into an awkward moment then not get a picture with Santa. She sighed and walked over to Gajeel.

"Looks like we don't have a choice." She whispered in his ear "We're going to have to take this picture with him." Gajeel's eyes widened.

"Are you serious Shrimp?" he said through gritted teeth "I freaking hate this guy. After everything that happened-"

"We have no choice." Levy sighed "I want you to have a wonderful Christmas. And I feel it's better to suffer five minutes of awkwardness then no chance of a picture with Santa. Let's just get the damn photo." They walked over to Jose and put Lily on his lap. Lily let out a small growl as if to warn Jose if he plans something sinister; he will destroy his chances of having children of his own.

_"You know, you really got soft Gajeel." _Jose telepathically told Gajeel _"I would never imagine you with Fairy Tail."_

_"Shove it Porla." _Gajeel mentally screamed back.

_"I mean you always hated Christmas. And now here you are, taking a picture over something so trivial. And with the girl you hurt? Gajeel, what has your life turned to? Do you really think she's forgiven you after what you did?" _Lily looked and noticed the evil smirk on Jose's lips and knew right away he was up to something. The flash of the camera occurred; and Jose fell flat on the ground in pain.

"What the hell?" Levy screeched.

"Next time you say something like that to me Porla;" Gajeel said through gritted teeth "**SAY IT TO MY FACE AND NOT TELEPATHICALLY! ****I'M OUT OF HERE!**" with that said, Gajeel stormed out of the mall.

"Gajeel!" Levy called out "Come back!"

"Here's your picture Miss." Mrs. Claus said. Levy looked at the photo and looked unhappy; the photo showed Gajeel punching Jose with an Iron Dragon's club square in the face and Lily scratching Jose where it hurts. Levy sighed; she was working so hard to get Gajeel the perfect Christmas and it was just blowing up in her face. Levy took the photo, took a deep breath, and ran after Gajeel.


	4. Her Reasons Why

Author's Note: Chapter 4 people! I hope you all enjoy this one! This one is gonna be more of an ouch... chapter. But it gets us more of a reason why this story is occouring... enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 4: Her Reasons Why**

"Gajeel!" Levy called out through the mall "Come back!"

"No way in hell Shrimp!" Gajeel screamed back.

"Please Gajeel, it was just one incident. Let's get some shopping done so we can continue to have a nice da-"

"Hell no!" Gajeel screamed "Forget this shit! I hate Christmas and that's that!"

"Come on Gajeel, I'm sure it won't happen agai-"

"You know what your problem is Shrimp?" Gajeel growled "You get into everyone's buisness. You can't leave anything alone; I hate Christmas and that's that. You shouldn't shove down my throat your stupid beliefs that everyone can have a good Christmas. I don't need your shitty charity, I don't need your proof that Christmas is 'good'. I know you're trying to be your kind self but for once, just leave this subject alone." Levy looked as if she was on the brink of tears. She began to let out a few sobs and her lower lip began to quiver.

"I was only trying to make you happy." She cried. She let out a large cry before running out of the mall in tears.

"You didn't have to go that far." said a voice; it was Lily, and he was removing the remnants of his elf costume from his body.

"She'll get over it Lil." Gajeel shrugged.

"You better make sure she's okay. Cause we're not in Magnolia remember? We're in Oak Town. And there maybe a few former comrades of yours out there that may want revenge on a Fairy of Fairy Tail." Gajeel's eyes widened; he had a point. Gajeel and Lily soon ran out of Oak Town Mall and left to find Levy.

* * *

Fortunately for them, she didn't get that far. She left for the town's train station and got their tickets back to Magnolia. For the entire trip, Levy say in an opposite area of the cart and did her best to keep her distance from Gajeel. Not in the mood to be near The Guild, Levy decided to go back to Fairy Hills for the rest of the day and read one of her books. Gajeel walked into The Guild and did his best to avoid the cheery crowd.

"Welcome back Gajeel!" Mira smiled "Care for something to drink."

"A beer." he grumbled "And a crap load of it." Mira poured him his beer and he payed for it on the spot.

"Where's Levy?" she asked.

"At home." Gajeel grumbled while taking a sip of his beer.

"That doesn't sound like her." Mira pondered "Usually she comes back to The Guild after Christmas Shopping." Gajeel sighed.

"Barmaid," he began "why is The Shrimp so obsessed with Christmas?" Mira looked at him curiously.

"Really Gajeel?" She giggled "I thought you would know since you and Levy are close friends." Gajeel raised a studded eyebrow.

"What do ya mean?"

"You really don't know?! The reason Levy loves Christmas so much is because she use to celebrate it with her parents!" Gajeel almost gagged on his beer when he heard this.

"What?!" he choked.

"You see, when Levy's parents were alive they always celebrated Christmas together. There wasn't one that Levy's parents made sure she didn't have a Christmas. But when they died, Levy became really depressed. She didn't want to have anything to do with this Holiday until she came to Fairy Tail. Then her spirit returned."

Gajeel couldn't believe what he was hearing; he heard that Levy lost her parents when she was young but this isn't what he was expecting. She always had a Christmas and him; he never had a single one! All she was trying to do was make him happy. _Mavis what the hell have I done?!_ Gajeel got up and made his way out of The Guild; he began to walk his way to Fairy Hills; he had to apologize to Levy.

* * *

Levy was in her room crying her eyes out. This was the first time in her life that someone did this to her; left her in this state of pain. All she was trying to do was give Gajeel a Christmas he could enjoy. Why did he have to yell at her like that? _Stupid Gajeel I hate you for doing this to me! __**Knock knock knock.**_ Levy looked up from her knees and at her apartment door.

"Shrimp?" said a gruff male voice which obviously belonged to Gajeel "Open up! I just want to talk."

"Go away!" she screamed "You're the last person I want to see right now!"

"Come on Shrimp, I just want to talk."

"No! You did enough damage today!" No answer was heard from the other side of that door. He must have left. Left began to sniffle and blow her nose into a tissue. She made the decision to just try to take a nap and forget about Gajeel; cause as far as she was concerned, he wasn't worth her time anymore.

Levy grabbed the covers of her bed and began to curl up. She let out a few choked up sobs before finally calming down enough to try to sleep.

"You really need to bump up the security in this place Shrimp." Levy's eyes shot open to that of Gajeel, who was laying on his side and supporting his head with his hand.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKK!" she screamed before scrambling out of her bed.

"What?! How?! How the hell did you get in here?!"

"You left your window open and by the way, what's up with these books?" He held up a book called _**"The Love He Gave Me by Misa Inazua" **_ and it had three **X**'s on it. Levy's face turned pure red.

"T-that's nothing for you to see!" Levy blushed before taking the book and putting it to the side "What do you want?!"

"To just apologize." Gajeel said solemly.

"You've made your point to me Gajeel. There's nothing else to say."

"No, I want to try to have a good Christmas now. Demon wench told me everything." Levy's eyes widened; he knows about her past Christmas's? "The thing is I guess I still carry that doubt and envy from all those years. People like you always got a Christmas. Me, I never even had one." Levy looked down as if she was sad "But that doesn't mean I don't want to try it." he continued "I want to try it; this time, willingly. I may not be the cheery type so don't get upset if I dont get all happy." All Levy could do was stare at him before giving him a smile, a blush and an assuring _"Mmhm."_

They sat their for a moment when suddenly, Levy looked out her window and noticed something outside.

"Snow!" she exclaimed.

"Wha?" Gajeel questioned.

"It's snowing! Look!" They both crawled to the same spot that showed the window and watched the snow fall to the ground.

"I love snow." Levy whispered "It always made me feel...warm."

"Warm?" Gajeel questioned "How is that possible? It's freaking freezing! The Ice Bastard would probably run around naked in it as if it was nothing."

"Wait," Levy said with realization. She scrambled to her desk and pulled out the list she made for Gajeel's perfect Christmas "A Perfect Snow Day is part of the list!" she ran over to her special weather lacrima and found out the snow is going to stick and go for about 2 feet tomorrow "This is perfect! We can have that perfect snow day tomorrow!" Gajeel looked at Levy and let out a small smile; he hated seeing her so upset, yet he didn't really wish to do all of this just to have a good Christmas.

"Meet me at the fields tomorrow so we can have a snow day; it's going to stop by tomorrow. Oh by the way, you can't stay here, Fairy Hills don't allow men so if you stay here, Erza will have you by your **ahem**." She blushed after saying that.

"I get your point Shrimp." Gajeel stated "Alright, I'll leave. See ya tomorrow Half Pint."

"Stop calling me those nicknames!" Levy screeched.

"Gihihi, you got it Small Fry!" Her cheeks puffed out in annoyance. He immediately jumped out of her window before she could throw the nearest object at him.


	5. Chapter 5: Snow Day

Author's note: I'm planning to make the series short since Christmas is this month, I have to say this is one of my favorite chapters. Nothing like a little Make-Up Snow Day to take away your cares, huh?

* * *

**Chapter 5: Snow Day**

Levy woke up the very next day bright eyed and bushy tailed. She crawled over to the end of her bed and looked out her window; the snow stopped sometime last night and now about a two feet of snow had stayed on the ground. Levy looked and noticed a pathway to Fairy hills and around town had been made, looked like the spell Makarov put on the town for when it snowed years ago still worked. Levy raced out of her bed and got her breakfast ready.

Levy soon ran to her closet and got her shirt, pants, socks, boots, gloves, hat, scarf and jacket, got dressed and left for Fairy Tail. She walked down the path while humming Christmas and Holiday tunes. She soon arrived at Fairy Tail where Gajeel stood outside in his winter gear. She smiled at him, she was in a way surprised but also not surprised.

"Hey Shrimp." Gajeel grumbled before ruffling her hair.

"Ready to head to the meadows?" she asked and he grunted. The two soon left at arms length, unknowingly having a group of people following them.

* * *

The meadow was coated in two feet of snow. The snow pretty much went up to Levy's waist!

"Geez Shrimp." Gajeel chortled "I knew you were short, but I never expected a chance to lose you in this snow. Gihihiihi." Levy's face puffed in annoyance.

"Watch it." Levy said while wagging her finger. Unknowing to Gajeel, Levy had a snowball behind her back.

"Or what? Ghihihii." He leaned in closer to Levy. She suddenly began to blush, he was only a few inches away from her, enough for her to feel his breath, enough to see the beauty of his red eyes...enough...to kiss him. He seemd to of been getting closer by the second before Levy took the snow ball and smashed it in his face.

"Oh now you're gonna pay for that Shrimp!" Gajeel chuckled "Get over here!" Levy began to squirm away while Gajeel grabbed onto her and smashed snow into her face. She got out of his arms and began to maze through the two feet of snow.

"Shrimp..." Gajeel said in a non threatening yet calling tone, he began to pack up some snow into a large pile and soon, a snow ball was made "Where arrrrrreeeeee yoooouuu? Come out, come out wherever you are." No sign of her, he couldn't pick up her scent because the snow took it away. He had to be depeandant on his eyes and hearing for this one. He looked around the area and noticed tunnels made in the snow. It looked like a corn maze now.

He listened intently and soon heard snow crunching; he had her. He pretended that he didn't hear her. He acted like he was still searching for her before he heard the crunching stop and felt her preasence behind him.

"Gotchya!" Levy screamed before jumping into the air, trying to land on his back, only to have it backfire and have him turn around and grabbed her mid-air. She began to squirm in his arms.

"Let go of me Gajeel!" she squeaked. He held her up by under her arms while she squrimed, she looked like a child doing this.

"No way Shrimp." He smirked "Time for payback." He fell backward into the snow which caused Levy to scream. She fell flat onto his chest and stared at him straight in the eyes.

His blood red orbs stared into her hazel ones. She noticed his cheeks turn red, was it from the cold? Or was it... something else? She studied his face for a moment. His piercings intrigued her so much. Were they piercings, or part of his magic? Whatever they were, they fit him perfectly. What intrigued her most were his lips. They just looked so...kissable. And apparently, he was thinking the same thing. They suddenly began to lean in closer to eachother; closer every second. Their lips were only centimeters apart. The tips of their top lips were literally touching when a voice broke it off.

"HEYYYYYY! GAJEEL! LEVY!" the two broke apart when they realised it was Natsu and the rest of Fairy Tail; Gajeel growled.

"The hell you doing here Salamander?!" Gajeel screamed.

"It's a snow day!" Happy replied "All job requests are post poned until the snow clears."

"Well The Shrimp and I are having a day together." Gajeel growled which caused Levy to blush "Now get the hell over to some other meadow so we can continue."

"Come on Gajeel, don't be such a stick in the mud." Gray said.

"Gray, clothes." Cana said.

"Crap, not again!"

"Gray is right though," Lucy pointed out "A snow day isn't good unless you have friends with you. It makes it more interesting."

"Lu-chan's right Gajeel." Levy smiled weakly "It does make it more interesting. "

"ALRIGHT YOU WEAKLINGS!" Natsu screamed "TIME FOR A SNOWBALL FIGHT, SO GET YOUR SHIT AND YOUR TEAMS TOGETHER SO I CAN PUMMEL THE CRAP OUT OF YOU."

"Dream on Salamander!" Gajeel screamed "I'll be the one kicking your ass!" Gajeel and Natsu soon made two seperate teams. Natsu's consisted of Erza, Gray, Lucy, Wendy, Happy and Carla. Gajeel's consisted of Levy, Pantherlily, Jet, Droy, Laxus and Juvia. The snowball fight started with no issue. Whoever got hit three times was considered out. So far, Jet, Droy, Wendy, Laxus and Natsu got out. It was down to a few people, Carla, Happy, Lucy, Gray, Erza, Levy, Gajeel and Lily.

"Enough of this crap!" screamed Gray "Time to end this!" He created a large snowball and a baseball bat out of ice. He aimed for Gajeel but the snowball hit Levy instead and sent her flying and soon, she began to tumblr down the nearby hill.

"LEVY!" Gajeel screamed. He ran over to Romeo who was getting ready to go sledding but he snatched the sled from the kid and went down the hill after her while lying on the sled belly first. His stomach began to churn from being on the sled but he did his best to struggle against it. He thought about how Salamander is capable of flying or taking on a moving vehicle because he considered them an ally. He did the same thing and realized it worked. He found Levy continuously tumbling down the steep hill. He moved the sled closer to her and soon reached his arm out for her and grabbed her. He lifted her onto his back and soon they made it to the ending of the hill.

"Shrimp!" He said in a worried tone while holding onto her "Are you alright? Say something!" She suddenly opened her eyes very slowly.

"Gajeel." She smiled "You came a saved me."

"Tch. What did you think I meant when I said to never leave my side?" Levy looked up at her savior and smile at him. Her cheeks began to turn a rosy red once again. He was about to lean in closer to her but they were cut off by The rest of Fairy Tail.

"Levy!" Erza screamed "Are you alright?!" They ran over to the Iron Dragon Slayer and Script Mage.

"I'm so sorry for what happened Levy!" Gray told her "Are you ok?"

"Perfectly fine." Levy smiled "Gajeel braved the sled and saved me in time before I could get hurt."

"Thank goodness for that!" Lucy sighed. A strange set of music was soon heard and Levy reached into her coat pocket.

"Oh! My communication lacrima!" Levy replied "I'm sorry, I need to take this." She got up and answered the communication lacrima behind a nearby tree." Gajeel watched her leave and had a smile plastered to his face.

"Seems like you're in a good mood." Pantherlily said to Gajeel.

"Yeah," Gajeel smirked "I need to get her something nice. Something special for Christmas. Oi, Barmaid! I need to ask you a few questions!"

* * *

"Is it ready?" Levy asked the man on the lacrima.

"Almost ." replied the man "The material you sent us was extremely tough to melt. At first only a drop of the substance was melted."

"That sounds bad."

"It was. It took our best to get it melted and molded. It's going to be running a little late. Not only that, it's over the weight limit for 'd have to come pick it up Christmas Eve."

"Are you kidding? I can't do that, I made plans for that night!"

"I'm sorry but after Christmas Eve we'll be closed until New Years. Christmas Eve is the only time you can get it."

"What if I come in a day early?"

"You would need to get a train ticket two days before Christmas eve. It takes a day in order to get to where we're located." Levy sighed, this wasn't going to be easy.

"I'll do it. How much is this thing by the way?"

"About 300,000 jewles."

"I'll take it."

"Splendid! We'll see you Christmas Eve !" With that said, both hung up and Levy left to join the rest of her Guild Mates.


	6. Chapter 6: Christmas Eve

Author's Note: Here's chapter 6! This is where things get juicy! I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

**Chapter 6: Christmas Eve**

A few days after the snow day, the snow began to melt slightly around the Magnolia area and some people discovered that there was going to be more snow later this week; Christmas Eve to be exact. Gajeel and Pantherlily were flying over the cities in Fiore, Gajeel was reading a map that marked the exact locationof where Gajee;'s destination was.

"We're gonna have to take the next left Lil." Gajeel said while looking at the map.

"Again," Lily said "Why do we have to journey this far?"

"I told you Lil, there's something at that house I want to get for the Shrimp for Christmas!"

"You sure it won't just bring up a lot of bad memories?"

"No! The way she spoke about it, it sounded like she would love to see it again!" Gajeel soon began to have a flashback of his conversation with Levy.

* * *

_"Shrimp." Gajeel said while walking up to Levy "I need to ask you a question."_

_Levy put down her book and looked at Gajeel. _

_"Is there anything you want for Christmas?" _

_"Nothing in particular." Levy replied._

_"If you don't mind me asking, what happened to your parents?" There was a moment of silence. Levy looked down at her table before Gajeel noticed a tear roll down her eye "Shrimp. I'm sorry, I shouldn't of brought it u-"_

_ "Fire." Levy suddenly said "A fire broke out at my house in the middle of the night. I think it was a group of Zeref followers behind the attack. They burned down every house in the neighborhood to get the children. They killed the parents so there was no protection. I managed to escape with my life." Gajeel was in shock when he heard this; he never expected it to be this bad._

_"I'm sorry." Gajeel said._

_"No, it's fine. It's good for me to talk it out." She placed the bookmark in the book "I don't remember much from that night. I remember what my parents looked like dad was a tall man with blue hair and glasses. He loved to read and my mom was a short woman with wild brown hair. She used Solid Script Magic; same magic as me." _

_"Gihihihi. So you're technically Shrimp Jr. Huh?" Levy puffed her cheeks at that comment "That was too far."_

_ "You think?" Levy deadpanned "But one thing I do remember is the first book they gave to me. I loved that book, I read that thing over and over until it was starting to wear. I went back to that place so many times to look for it I lost count. I never found it though."_

_"I see." Gajeel replied. Suddenly, an idea came to his mind; one that would be the perfect Christmas Gift for Levy "Thanks Shrimp." He got up and began to leave._

_"Wait!" she screamed "What did you need that information for?"_

_"No reason."_

* * *

"There it is!" Lily screamed. He began to lower himself and Gajeel to the ground and soon, the two land on the ground. Gajeel and Lily looked around the abandoned village; nothing but ash and burnt homes. Soot was still lying on the ground but it was mixed with years of snow.

"They really did a nasty job on this town." Lily murmured. Gajeel took a whiff of the air to find something; it was mostly old soot, ash and old charcoal. But there was one scent that stood out; one that was very faint; _Levy._

"I got her scent! This way!" Gajeel ran to the area where the scent was coming from. Lily followed him diligently and soon, they arrived at what was once The McGarden House.

It was nothing but burnt wood that still had the strength to stand, soot, ash and burned debris that was once china, clothes and other items you would find in a home.

"This is just sad." Lily said to him. Gajeel walked around the small home and soon, came to what was a little girl's room.

_This must've been the Shrimp's room. _Gajeel thought. He looked around the tiny burnt room and noticed a very tiny bed. _Even as a kid, she was short!_ He began to look around the room until something caught his eye.

"Lily!" he screamed "Come here I found something!" Lily ran over to Gajeel and spotted what he found.

"You sure that's it?" Lily asked.

"Yeah, no doubt about it." Gajeel smiled.

"Grab it and be careful with it. We need to get it back to Magnolia in one piece." Gajeel carefully picked up the item and put it in a separate backpack compartment. Lily grabbed Gajeel's shoulders and then they flew back to Magnolia.

* * *

Gajeel hastily made it home and began to wrap the gift very carefully. Since this was his first time wrapping a Christmas present; Gajeel's turned out terribly wrapped.

_Well, at least she'll love the gift._ he thought to himself. He began to work on Lily's gift when there was a knock on the door.

"Gajeel." a voice rang, it was Levy "I need to talk to you." Gajeel smiled hearing her voice and walked over to the door; letting her in.

"Hey Shrimp!" He said with a cheery smile and ruffled her hair.

"You seem happy." Levy smiled.

"Damn right I am. I haven't felt like this in years!" Levy looked around and noticed the gifts on the table getting wrapped.

"Need some help?" Levy asked.

"N-no!" Gajeel said "I'm perfectly capable of wrapping gifts!" Levy giggled at his reaction.

"Gajeel, it's ok. I'll teach you the basics. Who's gift were you wrapping anyhow?"

"Lily's. I ran out of wrapping paper that I cut in the middle of it."

"That's because you need to add extra paper when wrapping. Here, let me show you."

She walked over to the table where the wrapping paper was and let out another sheet of wrapping paper.

"The one you cut earlier is good enough for Juvia's gift." she told him "Now, we cut the new sheet where we have enough space to wrap the gift." she did just that "Now we fold it by the top to bottom and tape it. When that's done, we cut the ends of the unfolded parts to get rid of excess, then we turn them into triangles and tape them." when she finished, she added a bow to it and wrote on the tag "To: Lily From: Gajeel"

"Nice job Shorty." Gajeel smirked "Mind if I give it a shot?" They spent the next thirty minutes wrapping the gifts and putting them under the tree.

"Oh! Gajeel," Levy said surprised "Their's one that may need a better wra-"

"We should leave that one alone Shrimp." Gajeel interrupted "You know what they say, open it on Christmas." Levy nodded and left the gift alone.

"Gajeel," she suddenly said "I have to leave in a few days."

"What?" Gajeel said "Alright, we'll hang out later the day you leave, I'm sure the mission will be-"

"It's not a mission, I'm leaving town for a couple days and won't be back till Christmas Eve." Gajeel raised a studded eyebrow.

"What for?"

"I ordered a present for a friend and I have to pick it up since it's too large to mail."

"What is it? Something for me? Gihihihi." He leaned in closer to her and Levy blushed.

"N-no!" she squeaked "But I have to take a day long train ride to the town it's located in. Then I have to take a train ride back to Magnolia, but I will be back by Christmas Eve and we can do what we planned and celebrate Christmas together." Gajeel wasn't sure about this, he couldn't help but have a very bad feeling about this; something seemed wrong about this idea. It seemed like something bad was going to happen, but he accepted the situation Levy was in and understood.

"Ok." Gajeel said "But please, make it back for Christmas; I don't want to spend it alone again."

"You got yourself a promise Gajeel." she smiled. He hugged her and for the rest of the day, they hung out by the fire, watched a few Christmas Specials together while drinking Cocoa and Egg Nog.

* * *

Christmas Eve finally arrived and Gajeel couldn't be happier; Levy was going to come home today and they were going to spend the day and tomorrow together. He literally jumped out of his bed like a kid on Christmas and ran down the steps to get breakfast. He made himself an omelette with iron bits in it and began to scarf it down.

"Take it easy big guy." Lily said while putting on his coat and winter accessories "You're gonna choke if you keep doing that."

"Sorry Lil," Gajeel swallowed "I'm just really excited to see the Shrimp today." Lily raised an eyebrow to that.

"Seems to me like you've taken quite a liking to her." Gajeel blushed.

"T-that's a load of crap! You're hanging with Salamander's cat way too much!" Lily chuckled.

"Well, I'll see you after Christmas Gajeel." Lily said and made his way to the front door.

"Where are you going?" Gajeel asked.

"To the Exceed Village to celebrate Exceedmas, remember?"

"I thought you were leaving at a later time or tomorrow." Gajeel said stunned.

"I was, but I found out on the weather channel there's going to be a really nasty blizzard."

"What?!" Gajeel said while spitting out his omelette.

"Yeah, this is gonna be the Blizzard of the Century. The Master sent a noticed to everyone in the Guild he's going to be putting a protection spell on the town for safety."

Gajeel couldn't believe what he was hearing; this was going to be a bad blizzard.

Wait, if the Blizzard of The Century is going to occur tonight then that meant... _Oh crap._ Gajeel's Lacrima Communicator rang for a minute and Gajeel grabbed it and turned it on; it was Levy.

"Shrimp?" he asked.

"Gajeel, I got some bad news." Levy told him "There's a blizzard on the way and the train station closed. I'm sorry Gajeel but I won't be home for Christmas." Gajeel felt his heartbreak to this.

"But..but you promised we could spend Christmas together." Gajeel said with noticeable pain in his voice.

"I really want to spend Christmas with you. There's no one else I would rather spend it with but I can't make it home in time. I'm so sorry Gajeel." He noticed Levy had tears pouring from her eyes.

"It's fine." he said to her in a calm yet cold tone "I'll see you at The Guild in a few days." He hung up and walked over to his couch in the most depressed mood he had ever been in. He knew it, he knew this whole thing was too good to be true. This was all all suppose to be The Best Christmas Ever and it turned into a complete disaster.

"Better clean this crap up when I get a chance." Gajeel muttered to himself. He left for the Guild so he could get his mind off of this situation.

* * *

He returned around six pm and began to remove some of the decorations he and Levy bought for Christmas. He removed some of the ornaments, the decorations and lights. When he looked at the clock, it was close to 11pm. _I'll get rid of the rest tomorrow._ he thought to himself. Gajeel removed his clothes and stripped down to his boxers; he went upstairs and headed straight for bed.

* * *

The morning light hit Gajeel's eyes while he still slept. He groggily opened his eyes suddenly sniffed the air; _pancakes?_ he thought _peppermint candy canes, pineapple and... raw ham? What the hell is going on?_ Gajeel got out of bed and rubbed eyes while walking down the steps. When his eyes cleared up, he couldn't believe what he saw.


	7. Chapter 7: Merry Christmas!

Author's note: Merry Christmas! This has to be one of my favorite chapters for this Christmas series. I hope you all enjoy this!

* * *

**Chapter 7: Merry Christmas!**

"Shrimp!" Gajeel screamed with happiness. Downstairs with the everything Gajeel put away now back in there spots was Levy and Pantherlily, smiling up at him "What are you doing here?!" Levy suddenly blushed while staring at Gajeel and turned her face away.

"Eek!" she screamed.

"What's wrong with you?" he asked in confusion.

"Gajeel," Lily said "I told you a lot of times that you shouldn't walk around the house in your boxers." Gajeel suddenly realized what was wrong and looked down at what he was wearing.

"Oh crap." Gajeel muttered "I'll be right back." He raced upstairs and got a pair of gray sweat pants.

"What are you doing here Shrimp? I thought you weren't going to be here, and Lily I thought you were spending Whatevermas with those cats."

"The Train Station Levy was at was near where the Exceeds live." Lily explained "I felt bad about this whole situation so I offered her a lift back to Magnolia."

"Turns out The Storm was running later then the Weather Lacrima's said so I asked Lily if he could fly me back to Fairy Tail so I can spend Christmas with you like I promised." Gajeel smiled at her reply; this day just got a whole lot better.

"Well, I stayed cause I felt bad and couldn't stand the thought of my best friend spending Christmas alone." Lily explained. Gajeel grabbed Levy and Lily suddenly and pulled them into a tight hug. He began to cry just like he did when Lily first became his Exceed Companion.

"T-thank you." he choked up "Now, Let's open our presents!" the three cheered and made their ways to the tree.

"This is for you Lily!" Gajeel said in a very happy tone. Lily smiled and opened the neatly wrapped gift Gajeel gave him.

"A new sword!" Lily said with his eyes shining! "I think it's made by Musica swords if I'm not mistaken?"

"Damn straight it is, took me forever to track that bastard down. You know he looks like the Ice Stripper?" Lily then opened a gift from Levy and noticed what it was right away.

"A book?" he questioned.

"Not just any book." Levy smiled "Read the title." Lily read the title and his eyes sparkled when he read it: _**"How to Grow Kiwis."**_

"This is perfect! Thank you Levy! And Thank you Gajeel for your gift!" The tiny Exceed then walked over to his friends and hugged them both.

"Now It's Gajeel's turn." Levy smiled Lily walked over to Gajeel and gave him a gift; Gajeel's First Christmas Gift. Gajeel took his finger and turned it into a tiny knife and carefully opened the gift. Gajeel's widened when he saw it or them he should say.

"New Boots?!" Gajeel asked.

"Your old ones were getting old so I felt you could use a new pair." Lily shrugged.

"Gihihihi! You know me like the back of your paw Lily. What'd you get me for Christmas Shrimp?" Levy smiled and suddenly left the room. She soon came back carrying a large gift, coated with wrapping paper and seemed very heavy. Gajeel raised an eyebrow to this and left to help her. He suddenly took a whiff of the air.

"Smells like iron." he muttered "Wait, _my _iron_._" He put the gift down and began to unwrap it. His eyes widened when he realized what it was. It was a guitar, an electric guitar made with his own iron. The guitar was black in color and had a dragon designed on the bottom of the body; _Metalicana_. The strings were even made from his iron.

"H-how did you do this-when?" Gajeel asked while studying the guitar.

"I found a guitar company who makes custom guitars." Levy blushed "I know how much you love music and I thought it would be a great idea to give you a guitar made from iron, since you know, your known as The Iron Dragon Slayer. But I didn't want you to be tempted to eat it so I got some of the iron you sheded awhile back and had it turned into a guitar. They said there was difficulty melting it; though, I'm glad they got it done in time." Gajeel gave the biggest smirk he could ever give a person. He went ahead and gave Levy and Lily the biggest hugs he could give.

"Thank you so so much." He muttered. He picked up the guitar and plucked the strings "Sounds amazing." Levy smiled "Your turn Shrimp." Lily and Gajeel handed to Levy two gifts. Levy opened Lily's gift which was a necklace and the pendant was a feather pen.

"I love it Lily!" She smiled "Thank you so much!" she then turned to Gajeel's gift which was wrapped very crappily. She began to open it but soon, she gasped and burst into tears of joy.

"This is the first book my parents ever got me when I was little." she said while wiping away a tear "How did you get this?"

"Bar wench gave us a map of where your old hometown was." Gajeel explained "I followed a very faint scent which belonged to you." Levy continued to try and hold back her tears of joy.

"Thank you so much!" Levy said. She hugged Lily but when she reached Gajeel, she kissed him; on the cheek. She suddenly realized what she did and her cheeks turned red.

"S-sorry." Levy said while looking away "I wasn't sure of hat I was thinking I-" She was suddenly cut off when Gajeel's lips made contact with hers. Levy was shocked at first, but soon, the shock wore off and she soon melted into the kiss.

"Been wanting to do that for quite sometime." Gajeel muttered.

"Yeah, same here." They then collasped into another kiss.

"Let's head to the guild to celebrate!" Lily requositioned.

"Sounds good to me fur ball! Gihihihi." Gajeel smirked. The three soon got up, grabbed their gifts, got in their into their winter clothes and left Gajeel's house.

* * *

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!" is what they were greeted with as soon as they walked through the doors of Fairy Tail. Levy looked above her and found a smile plastered on Gajeel's face.

"You look happy Gajeel." Lucy suddenly said to the Iron Dragon Slayer.

"Damn right I am." Gajeel smirked "My least favorite Holiday turned into my most favorite. And it's all thanks to the Shrimp." he pulled Levy closer to him and gave her another kiss. Lucy looked at them both completely speechless.

"H-how when?!" Lucy asked Levy.

"This morning." Levy smiled "He got me a gift from my childhood and well..." Levy blushed.

"Wait," Jet suddenly said while walking over to Gajeel and Levy.

"Gajeel and Levy did what?!" Droy screamed. The Guild soon payed attention to the situation and soon, burst into cheers of joy.

"Levy, Gajeel." a voice suddenly said. The two looked down and found Makarov walking over to them.

"Congratulations on your new found happiness." he continued to them "I wish you both nothing but pure happiness and a happy relationship. And not only that I have some great news myself!"

"You found more embarrassing photos of Laxus?" Natsu screamed across The Guild before a bolt of lighting hit him from above.

"No," Makarov deadpanned "I found the ornament that Master Mavis created!" Makarov opened up a small box and soon, a beautiful lacrima that was in the shape of the Fairy Tail insignia was revealed; it was meant to be the star on top of the tree.

"Would you and Gajeel like to do the honors, Levy?" Makarov asked and gently handed the tree topper to the newly formed couple.

"It would be an honor." Levy smiled. Two ladders on opposite sides of the tree stood there and both Gajeel and Levy climbed up the opposite ladders. She put the ornament above the tree and let Gajeel grab a hold of the other side. The two then carefully place the Fairy Tail symbol on the tree and a bright light began to shine from the lacrima. The new couple watched as different colored lights began to shine from the special ornament.

Soon, a very bright light enveloped The Guild. When it dispersed, people couldn't believe what was left behind from the lacrima; snow, it was snowing in The Guild, and miniature bright lights floated around The Guild; _fairies._

"This is some really powerful magic." Levy said while still in a surprised state.

"I've never seen anything like it." Gajeel muttered.

"Alright brats!" Makarov screamed drunkenly "Time to open gifts!" The Guild of course; cheered.

People began to surround the tree and grab their gifts before heading to tables to open them up individually.

"A magic fire that never runs out!" Natsu screamed "Alright! I always could use this! Thanks Luce!" he hugged the big breasted blonde as his way of expressing his thanks.

"A book on different types of fish!" Happy happily exclaimed "Thank you Levy!"

Gray began to open his gift when he began to question his gift when he saw it.

"A book on Iron Mechanics?" Gray asked out loud "I don't work with Iron..." Juvia noticed this and her eyes widened.

_Oh no! _she mentally screamed _Gray-Sama got Gajeel-kun's gift by mistake! But wait, if Gray-sama got Gajeel-kun's gift, then that means..._

"Oi! Stripper!" Gajeel's voice boomed across The Guild. He then walked over to Gray and had between to fingers in a claw-like motion was a G-String "I think Juvia got our Christmas Gifts mixed up." Gray blushed when he noticed the ice blue colored G-string in Gajeel's hand.

The Strauss siblings got themselves Matching Sweaters to wear around The Holidays, Evergreen got a Fairy Necklace from her teammates, Bixlow got a new helmet, Laxus got a new pair of headphones, and Freed got a new sword for his magic. What caught The Guild off guard the most was an anonymous gift for Erza. Before she could open the tag said "For my scarlet haired warrior angel."

"Erza open it up!" Lisanna smiled while putting on her new sweater. Erza carefully opened the package and her eyes began to sparkle; it was armor. White Armor, _Angel Armor. _It was a dress that had armor underneath, a halo helmet and white angel wings. On the sword that came with it, was the Heart Kruz symbol.

"Sword smells like Jellal." Natsu muttered; Erza blushed she couldn't believe it. Now she needed to find him and give him his gift.

* * *

For the rest of Christmas, Fairy tail celebrated their day by checking out their new stuff, getting drunk and singing Christmas songs. Gajeel went on the stage and performed with his new guitar Levy gave him and performed many Christmas songs. Levy, who was completely sober, noticed he looked a little tipsy... ok scratch that, _**a lot. **_And fortunately, it seemed to be making him more musically talented. The day continued and soon, sundown arrived and it began to snow.

"I heard it's going to be another bad one tonight." Levy muttered to Lucy, who had a drunken Natsu slumped down on her "I better take Gajeel home. He's been drinking a lot the whole day."

"Good idea." Lucy smiled while wrapping Natsu's arm around her neck and picking Happy up by the tail "Merry Christmas Levy." she told her friend.

"Merry Christmas." Levy nodded back.

She made her way over to Gajeel who was laughing away with some some of the guys and Lily and drank another beer.

"Shrimp!" Gajeel smiled drunkenly at her.

"Time to go home Gajeel." Levy told him "I think you drank enough today."

"No fair." Gajeel pouted at her. She took the beer mug from him and gave it to Mira who was kissing Laxus drunkenly under the mistletoe. She pulled Gajeel's arm and put it around her shoulder.

* * *

The starry night sky and snow shined down on the two new love birds. Gajeel was beginning to somewhat sober up from the cold night air but he was still heavily drunk. They arrived back at his home and she got him up to his room. He fell immediately onto his bed with a _plop_; he looked up at Levy and smiled.

"Shrimp?" he asked suddenly.

"Get some rest." Levy ordered. Gajeel raised an eyebrow.

"We gonna have sex?" Levy blushed at that question.

"No!" she squeaked "We just started dating! Were no where near ready for- for-for-"

"Gihihihi. Just messin with ya Shrimp." he pulled her closer to him and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm gonna head home Gajeel." she suddenly said "It's getting really late. Good night Gajeel, Merry Christmas." she was about to leave when Gajeel suddenly grabbed her and pulled her close again.

"With what I heard, there's gonna be another bad winter storm tonight." he muttered into her ear "You're staying with me tonight. I love you Shrimp." Levy suddenly blushed at his comment. She stared into his drunken, hazy eyes before he suddenly fell back onto the bed and passed out.

"Gajeel," she whispered. Suddenly, his snores filled the air. She grabbed him underneath his armpits and dragged him to the top of the bed. She put the covers over him and wiggled her way into the other side of the bed "I love you too; Merry Christmas Gajeel." she gave him a gentle kiss on the lips before falling into a deep sleep.


	8. epilogue

Author's note: Here's the epilogue! I decided to end it like every other Christmas story; at New Years.

* * *

**Epilogue**

The lightly dusted snowy ground coated Magnolia on New Years Eve. The Fairy Tail Guild was getting ready to celebrate the festivites of the coming New Year. Banners were being placed across the Guild, balloons flying everywhere, different alcohols were being prepared, it was a fine sight for a New Years Party. Levy was sitting at a table at the Guild, she was writing out a New Year's Resolution List while drinking a cup of hot chocolate. Gajeel was fighting Natsu and soon a large brawl began to tear through Fairy Tail.

"Ugh." Lucy said to Levy "Even on a Holiday, they just won't stop fighting."

"That's Fairy Tail." Levy smiled. Gajeel walked over to Levy, drentched in sweat from head to toe.

"Hi Shrimp." he smiled.

"Had a good fight Gajeel?"

"Damn straight." he suddenly removed his shirt and Levy blushed at this sight "Likie what you see?" Levy gulped and nodded her head.

"Excited for the party tonight?" Lucy asked Gajeel.

"Damn straight! I haven't been this happy in such a long time. Ever since the Shrimp gave me the Best Christmas Ever, I've been in the best mood alive!"

"Well, I'm just happy you're happy Gajeel." Levy smiled.

"You know what would make me happier?" he asked with a sly smile "This." he then gave her a passionate kiss "See you tonight Shrimp."

He then placed his shirt on the table where Levy was and continued his fight with Natsu and Gray.

* * *

The New Year's Eve Party soon arrived and the entire Guild was partying. Cana was in charge of the Beer Pong tables, Mira and Kinana were passing out different drinks, Natsu was annoyingly blowing into his noise maker around the Guild, Juvia was writing out ways to win Gray's heart in the New Year and surprisingly, some of Fairy Tail's allied Guilds were at the party and celebrating. It was an amazing party; probably the best ever that Fairy Tail could ever create. Unfortunately, Porlyusca was not enjoying it; the amount of humans and a drunk Makarov hitting on her as he drank made her sick.

"Hey guys," Lucy suddenly asked Natsu, Gajeel and Gray "What's your New Year's Resolution?" Levy, who joined in on the conversation probably knew what the answers were going to be; to find Igneel, to make S-class as a Fairy Tail Wizard and to beat Natsu in a fight.

"Well," Natsu began.

"We made the decision that our New Year's Resolution is to start fighting less." Gray announced. Lucy spat out her drink when she heard that.

"That's actually a wise decision." Levy said to the guys.

"Eh." Gajeel shrugged.

"Hey Gray, what are we gonna do now that we're going to be fighting less?" Natsu asked.

"Probably take up some new hobbies." Gray shrugged.

* * *

Levy left the conversation and made her way to The Guild's Balcony while Gajeel, Lucy, Natsu and Gray spoke. She looked out the starry night sky where outside the Guild Hall was a magical Lacrima that was meant to drop when the Countdown began. The cold night air gently breezed across Levy's face. Her dress was similar to that of her normal attire, but this one was purple and more fuzz was on this dress. It was to show it was meant to be a winter dress. So much had changed in this past year; they were in a play, that crazy dream she had about a Zombie Apocalyptic world, so much time had passed when they were on Tenrou Island as well. How much had she missed? New books being released, new jokes, new adventures that she missed. So much has past her. But one thing that made her happy was; Gajeel was now her boyfriend.

"Alright Shrimp?" Gajeel asked her while walking over to her.

"Yeah," Levy smiled weakly. Gajeel raised a studded eyebrow to that question.

"You don't sound it."

"I am. I'm just wondering what the New Year will bring." Gajeel smiled at her thought; he knew how much of a kid Levy could be at points.

"You know, Metalicana use to say: '_Our futures are unwritten. Everyone holds a pen in their hands so they can write out their paths.' _also, he use to scream at me: _'Gajeel, get me some damn iron so I can get rid of this Goddamn rust rash!_' "

"Wow, that's actually a good quote." Levy said surprised "The first one I mean."

"Eh, when you're a 400 and something year old dragon, you tend to pick up good quotes. But what I think he was trying to say was; 'Don't let the future worry you. You can't over think it.' "

"Yeah," Levy smiled "you're right. Thanks Gajeel."

"What I'm here for." he smiled.

_**"Ten"**_

Gajeel and Levy looked up when they heard that.

"Is it time for the countdown?" Levy asked.

"Guess so." Gajeel shrugged.

_**"Nine"**_

"You know Shrimp," Gajeel began "I think we should go on vacation this year."

_**"Eight"**_

"You're serious?" Levy asked him.

_**"Seven"**_

"Yeah, a couple's vacation or whatever the hell it is." Gajeel told her.

_**"Six"**_

"I would love too! Where should we go?"

_**"Five"**_

"Don't know. Somewhere tropical, maybe a foreign country."

_**"Four"**_

"I always wanted to travel around Fiore. I don't know why but a piece of me wants to visit every city in Fiore."

_**"Three"**_

"Gihihiihi. So let's do it."

_**"Two"**_

"Your serious?!"

"As serious as a heart attack."

_** "One. HAPPY NEW YEAR!" **_ The ball dropped at zero and rang in the New Year in Fiore. Natsu suddenly went over to Lucy and kissed her passiontely; which shocked Lucy. Juvia, in her drunken state began to try and kiss Gray no matter how much he protested. New couples and other couples around the Guild kissed, Alzack and Bisca (with Azuka covering her eyes to this), Mira and Laxus, Cana and Bacchus, Lissana and Bixlow, it was a magical moment.

"Should we kiss now?" Levy asked her boyfriend.

"The hell with it." Gajeel shrugged, he grabbed Levy into a loving embrace and passionately kissed her.

"GODDAMNIT GRAY!" Natsu screamed "Did you really have to push me while I was in the middle of my New Year's Kiss?!"

"I didn't do that on purpose Flame Brain!" Gray screamed back.

"You want to fight Popsicle ass?!"

"Bring it Smokey the bear!" And soon, a fight began.

"So much for New Year's Resolutions." Levy smiled wryly.

"Gihihihihi." Gajeel smirked "Ah the hell with it." Gajeel then dived off the balcony and joined Natsu and Gray's fight. Levy smiled as she watched the man she loved so dearly fight against their friends. So much was going to change in Fairy Tail, Levy could feel it. Soon, her and Gajeel were going to go on vacation. But something told her that this was all just the beginning.

**The End.**

* * *

Author's note: Happy New Year! I wanted to post this chapter on New Year's Eve seeing it seem fitted. Noticed I made a reference to some of my earlier works (_Fairy Tail In: Beauty and The Beast and Worlds Apart_) But I do plan to release some stories in the future. I have already the first chapter rough draft for a _Kissed By the Baddest Bidder _Eisuke story, maybe a few one shots for Fairy Tail, of course _Love Potion #7 _is going to continue in the New Year, plus I have an AU story I've been holding back (but haven't had time to continue working on it, heheheh I'm busy.) But anyway, Happy New Year! Don't Drink and Drive, it costs lives!


End file.
